Singing in the Rain
by Mrs Jace Wayland-Herondale
Summary: One-shot where the gang sees the classical movie at the local theater and eat a late night dinner at Taki's, where they are trapped in by the rain. Being the gentleman-ly gentleman that he is, Jace walks Clary home and waits out the storm back at Clary's apartment, where the two acquaintances get to know each other better. AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, what did I tell you guys!" I yell as we exit the theater into the cool New York night. The sky is tar black where the dark gray clouds break, and it looks like it could definitely rain. Perfect, really.

"It was okay," Izzy says, rolling her eyes and smiling slightly, telling me that she actually enjoyed the show. Simon, Izzy, and I had gotten a group of our friends together to watch _Singing in the Rain_ since it's a classic feature at the theater right now. I absolutely love the movie and have seen it multiple times. _More like ten_.

"I think it was boring," Simon's friend, Jordan Kyle, says. His curly haired girlfriend Maia smacks his arm, trying not to laugh, and apologizes on his behalf.

"It's okay, Kyle. You're just uncultured," I smirk and run to the other three in our group who are walking ahead of us. I skip to a normal pace next to them.

"What about you guys?" I ask, already knowing Magnus' answer.

"You already know that I love that film, Clarissa," he says with his usual flick of the wrist, dismissing the question. I hop ahead and turn around in front of them.

"What about the rest of you?" I ask, this time directing my question towards Isabelle's brother Alec, who is holding hands with Magnus, and Jace Herondale.

"It was... _cute_ ," Jace says pompously, grinning down at me like the Cheshire cat, waiting to elicit a response. Alec dragged the golden-haired boy to one of our movie nights a few weeks back when Magnus couldn't come, claiming that _Star Wars_ was too nerdy for him.

Granted, Jace complained the whole movie, stating that he didn't understand how no one knew that Luke and Leia were siblings. It was completely innocent, though, I think. He's just never gotten into sci-fi like the rest of us. He seemed interested enough, but he was partial to always stating the obvious, or asking stupid questions. The way he had kept tossing his hands in the air in exasperation was annoying, but also slightly endearing.

But mostly annoying, still.

"Do you guys want to go to Taki's?" Isabelle calls from afar. All of us except for Jordan and Maia say yes.

"We're just gonna go back to my place," Jordan mumbles with a light shade of red dusting his cheeks. I look over to find Maia laughing in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment.

"Get some, Jordan!" Jace hollers, making us all laugh. Kyle directs a very obscene gesture to Jace, and they part with a very quick good bye.

"Remember to wrap it before you pack it!" Jace yells to their retreating backs. This time Maia holds her finger up.

"No glove, no love!" I yell at them, joining in on the teasing.

"Don't be silly, protect your Willie!" Jace screams out at them just before we lose sight. I'm doubled over in the middle of the sidewalk with Jace standing beside me, both of us trying extremely hard not to die from lack of oxygen.

"Holy shit, that was great!" I say, pushing him playfully and straightening up. He smiles at me- a genuine, goofy grin that I've never seen on him in our short acquaintance. It's a _very_ nice smile. Pretty damn gorgeous, actually. _Wait what?_

I feel my cheeks heat up as everyone regroups, and we restart our procession to the little diner that Jace introduced us to. Just thinking about the warm, cozy interior makes me happy, because it's freaking cold, now. I have a light jacket on, but it doesn't protect from the wind.

"I really did like the movie, you know," a smooth voice says from directly behind me, making be jump a little. "Easy there, it's just me." It's just Jace. I let out a very small chuckle to hide my embarrassment, shaking my head at him.

"Thanks for the mini-heart attack, it was just what I needed to warm up," I say to him sarcastically. He just shrugs unapologetically.

"You cold?" He asks, to which I respond with a nod. He slings his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into his warm side without any sort of warning, making me stumble. "Well, I'd give you my jacket, but then I'd be freezing too. So, this is the best I can do," he laughs.

My cheeks flare up awkwardly, and I turn my head to look slightly behind me where Izzy is walking with Simon, her jaw dropped and her eyes gawking at me. I grin at her and mouth _what the hell!_ She responds with a silent look of encouragement and a very enthusiastic double thumbs up.

I turn my head back to Jace and smile shyly, walking with my arms crossed over my chest so they don't bang around at our sides. We continue on in a comfortable silence, but every once in a while I glance up and catch Jace staring down at me. Okay, it was only one time, but still. I'm definitely reading more into it than I should be. Do _I_ even like him?

Well of course I do, he's Jace Herondale and he's absolutely gorgeous. It's not like I'm all about a person's looks and nothing else; he's actually really chill. When we had that _Star Wars_ marathon, the first time Alec introduced him to our group of friends, I was the one who was sitting there explaining it all to him. We held a decent conversation after the movie too, about school (lame, I know) and our hobbies.

He's really into MMA, which is cool and all, but it seems dangerous. The only thing I know about MMA is what I've seen on TV, and it's always bloody and sweaty. He started karate lessons at 10 years old, and it sort of progressed from there, I guess. It definitely explains most of the bruises and cuts he comes around with. It kind of freaked me out the first time he came to hang out with us and had a huge bruise on his jaw and most of his cheek. I thought he got into some sort of fight, which technically was true, but not to the extent that I thought.

I even showed him a few of my sketches- not from my private journal or anything, but ones that I've submitted in art galleries and whatnot. He seemed pretty impressed, and he kept complimenting me and my art; it made me feel like I could draw anything, and I loved it. That night I drew a sketch of Jace, his long hair pulled back into a man bun (guilty-pleasure), and his gloved hands balled into tight fists in front of him. It came out pretty well, if I do say so myself, but I think if anyone ever saw it they'd probably think I was a creepy stalker or something. I'd probably just jump off of the Empire State Building if Jace himself ever found it.

Since the theater wasn't too far away, it was a pretty short walk to Taki's. Jace's side was extremely warm and he kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders the whole walk, until he opened the door for me.

"Thank you, Jace," I say in a cheery lilt, making him smile and roll his eyes. "I saw that!" I point him out and he laughs, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh no, what _ever_ will I do?" he says, fanning himself.

"Jace, stop being such a fuck-boy," Isabelle says fondly; they act like brother and sister all the time, straight down to the name calling and wrestling.

I snort in laughter at the two as a cute blonde waitress walks up to us with a fake smile painted on her equally fake face.

"My name's Kaelie, and I'll be your server today," she says and leads us to a large half circle booth.

Isabelle and Simon sit in the very middle, with Alec and Magnus on their right. Jace gestures to me to have a seat next to Isabelle. As soon as I'm seated he squishes in beside me, bringing us as close together as we were outside.

"What are you getting?" I ask Jace conversationally. He browses the menu, though he already knows just about every item they serve by heart.

"I'm not sure, actually."

"You guys ready?" Kaelie asks, her eyes lingering on Jace much longer than the rest of us.

Alec orders a simple burger, Isabelle asks for a smoothie and a salad, and Magnus skips out completely on the food.

"I'll have the spaghetti dinner, please," Simon says pleasantly. I raise my eyebrows at him and he shrugs.

"You are _so_ weird, Si," Isabelle says with a sigh. "Spaghetti at midnight. Nice."

"Extra garlic, please," he says, ignoring Izzy and handing his menu to the waitress.

"What about you?" the blonde asks in a slightly clipped tone. I glance down at the menu and choose the first thing I see.

"Um, the coconut pancakes please," I stutter out.

"How 'bout you, babe?" Kaelie asks, setting her acrylic claws on Jace's shoulder lightly. I keep my eyes down so I don't stare, but I see him roll his eyes and shrug her hand away.

"I'll have the same as Clary," he says shortly and turns to me with a tense smile, ignoring Kaelie. I see her scoff and stalk away over Jace's shoulder.

"She's gone," I lean forward and whisper.

"Oh thank God, that girl won't leave me alone!" he says and slumps back in the booth, his shoulder slightly leaning into mine. "Why was I cursed with such handsome looks, Clary?" He pouts and leans his head against mine sadly.

"Oh, you poor thing. You have girls falling over you left and right, what a tragedy!" I reply sarcastically and pat his soft flaxen curls like a child.

"It is, it truly is," he replies with a deep sigh.

"Oh cut the crap Jace, nobody's falling for it," Alec says from across the table, pelting a chip of ice at Jace, but it whacks me in the side of the head instead.

"See, look what you did, Alec! Shame on you," Jace scolds his best friend jokingly, while turning and picking the ice out of my hair.

"Ow!" I mutter when he accidentally pulls a strand of hair.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry," he replies. I roll my eyes and motion for him to turn around since the waitress was carrying a tray of food our way. She ungraciously sets our plates down, sneering at me and almost spilling syrup in my lap.

"Excuse _you_ ," I mumble irritably, not expecting her to hear me. She glares and rolls her eyes at me before turning a charming smile on Jace, trying to flirt. It's kind of pathetic.

"Jeez, she's thirsty, huh?" Isabelle asks in my ear. I try not to laugh, and fail, before turning and digging into my golden pancakes.

Oh. My. God.

Heaven; these pancakes are absolutely divine. Buttery and fluffy, with just a hint of honey to the syrup. Plus, they look beautiful. I look over to see Jace hacking away at the pancakes, cutting them into chunks and shoveling them in. It's kind of cute, from a totally non-stalker-ish perspective.

I look around the table cursorily and see Magnus grinning like a fool at me. I mouth _what_ and he shakes his head, tapping on his cellphone that's sitting on the table in front of him. When I shake my head in confusion, causing a glance from Simon who has spaghetti sauce on his face, Magnus points to his phone then to me. _Oh._

I pull my phone out of my pocket to see two messages, the first one being from my mom.

" _Staying at Luke's tonight, call me when you're home and keep everything locked up. Love you xo Mom."_

Sweet, I get the house to myself tonight. The other message is from Magnus.

" _You're gonna give it away if you keep staring at him like that."_ He added on a winky and kissy face at the end. I look up with my jaw slightly hanging in astonishment. My phone buzzes with another new message from Magnus.

" _Sorry to break it to you, baby doll, it's obvi. xD"_

 _"_ _Screw you, Mags! xP"_ I reply before shoving my phone back into my pocket and alternate between bites of yumminess, and glaring at Magnus. And I have to put up with him _and_ Izzy all night since they're staying at my place. Ugh.

"Oh! Clary," Isabelle says, making me jerk in surprise. She's always so loud and sudden. "Mags and I have to cancel for tonight, I'm really sorry."

Well, scratch that, then. No sleepover with the flamboyantly gay friend and diva.

"It's cool, I just found out my mom's not going to be home tonight, so I guess I'll just have the cookies she made this afternoon _all_ to myself," I smirk at them and laugh at the almost pained looks on their faces. My mom makes literally the _best_ cookies, like, ever. "So, why can't you guys stay anyways?"

"Some things came up and I need to go into work tomorrow morning," Magnus says. I turn to look at Izzy.

"I have to babysit Max, my parents are going to be busy," she says.

"Wait, they didn't say anythi- Ow!" Alec tries to say but doesn't get to finish. He glares at Magnus and looks down.

"C'mon guys, get your stories straight!" I whine at them. "If you don't wanna come over, that's fine."

"I assure you, that's not why we're missing out," Magnus replies with a knowing smile.

I sigh and pull out my wallet to count out my money for the bill, but before I can even unzip it, Jace snatches the receipt up from my hand.

"Let me get it," he smiles warmly. I shake my head.

"It's fine, I can get it, Jace. Thank you anyways, but seriously, I got it."

"You can get the bill next time," he drops a wink at me and hands the two checks and a credit card to Kaelie, who is collecting all of the money. I feel my cheeks burn and thank him, stuffing my wallet back into my bag and standing up next to him, stretching.

"Well shit," Simon says from near the entrance of the diner. "It's pouring!"

"Hah, sucks to suck, eh? I only live right around the corner," I snicker to the rest of them who have to catch the train or a taxi.

"No umbrella, though," Isabelle replies smartly. I look down and grope around in my bag, searching for the compact mini umbrella I usually keep on me- and not finding it.

"Dammit!"

"Have fun walking!" Isabelle gives me a quick hug and follows Simon into the downpour, staying under the awnings until they disappear from sight completely.

"Jace won't you be a dear and walk Clary home?" Magnus suggests with a wink behind his back, directed towards me. My pulse flutters at the thought of him walking me all the way home. Jace looks down at me and back to Magnus.

"Sure, if you don't mind," he says.

"Perfect!" Magnus claps his hands together and leans down to kiss me on the cheek before dragging Alec with him into the rain. "Have fun!"

 _That bitch set this up!_ Why would he even do that? Ugh, that asshole.

"You ready to go?" Jace asks, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," I mumble, pulling my hood up and zipping my jacket to the neck. Jace opens the door and gestures for me to go ahead. I brace myself for the downpour and dart outside, hearing Jace's feet slap along the concrete behind me.

He quickly catches up and we continue to jog through the rain, trying to get back to my place as soon as possible. When we get to a fairly busy intersection, we are forced to stop and wait for the crossing sign.

"This freaking sucks, man," I say, keeping my arms wrapped around myself and bouncing on the heels of my soaked sneakers to keep the blood flowing.

"It's not _that_ bad!" Jace retorts. "I _love_ the rain, it always clears away the smog and then you can see the stars."

"Yeah, it's great afterwards and all, but right now, it _sucks._ "

"Whatever!" he mocks before checking both ways and grabbing my hand to drag me across the intersection. I end up stepping in a huge puddle, making me squeak and run faster to the other side.

"Would it be better if I started singing?" Jace asks once we're under an awning.

"Oh God, please don't, I don't feel like listening to a dying cat tonight!"

"I'm singin' in the rain, just siiiiinging in the rain," he starts off goofily in a horrible Gene Kelly impression. I roll my eyes and drag him along, but he doesn't go far. Instead he steps out from under the safety of the overhang and starts skipping around. "What a glorious feeling, c'mon Clary, I look like an idiot, help me out!"

I laugh and he takes this as a sign to drag me out into the rain with him.

"I'm happy again, I'm laughin' at the clouds," he sings heartily up at the open sky, while trying to twirl me around with him, both of us laughing.

"So dark up above!" I try to pitch in but fail miserably, causing Jace to laugh at me as hard as I was laughing at him.

"The sun's in my heart, and I'm ready for love," we sing together, still sounding horrible. "Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place."

"Come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face," I yell, kicking puddle water up at Jace.

"I'll walk down the lane with a happy refrain," he leans in and links our arms, just like in _The Wizard of Oz,_ and we start skipping, finishing the horribly sung song together.

"Just singin' in the rain, singing in the rain!"

We double over laughing and Jace splashes me by jumping feet first into a puddle in the sidewalk, making me groan and push him away.

"We are so lame, dude," I say as we round the last corner to my house. "Like who the hell does that shit?"

"Obviously we do!" he yells. "Hey everyone! We're lame!"

"Oh my gosh, Jace, just print it in the papers, why don't ya," I roll my eyes and dig through my bag for my keys as we near my building.

"Ya know, it doesn't cost _that much_ to take out an ad in the paper..." I just roll my eyes at him.

I run the rest of the way and take cover under the small stoop in front of my building, trying to unlock the door with half frozen fingers. Jace comes up behind me just as I get the door open.

"Okay, um, take off your shoes and, like, roll up your jeans so we don't track mud everywhere," I tell Jace, and kick my shoes and wet socks off. I roll the muddy hem of my pants halfway up my calves. Then I shrug out of my jacket and gather all of my crap, trying to balance everything.

"Here, let me help," Jace says and takes my jacket so I have a free hand.

"Thanks," I say and start my way upstairs. "I'm right up here, you can hang around until the rain stops if you want."

"Damn, already trying to get me alone. That's bold," he says from right behind me.

"Har har, so funny. You're more than welcome to turn your happy ass around and go back outside," I call over my shoulder as I plunge my key into the lock and twist it open.

Inside I drop my shoes on the linoleum and hang my jacket over a chair, telling Jace to do the same.

"You want something to change into? I can wash your stuff," I gesture to his muddy jeans and soaked white t-shirt, which is very much see-through, showing his lightly muscled stomach and prominent collarbones.

"That would be lovely," he says, reaching behind him and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Um, oh-kay," I say awkwardly and look away. Jace laughs, and my eyes snap up to meet his.

"Aren't you cocky?"

"Yup," he replies simply. I roll my eyes and he throws me his shirt. I walk through the kitchen and into the little cupboard of a laundry room and throw his shirt, along with our jackets in the washer.

"The bathroom is down the hallway on the right, there are towels under the sink. I'll try to find something for you to change into."

"Thanks darlin'," he says with a wink. I roll my eyes and walk across the living room, flipping on lights as I go. I enter my mom's room to find something of Luke's for him to wear, but when I search the drawers, I don't find anything useful. Just socks and underwear.

I sigh and go to my room, searching my drawer for something that Jace might possibly fit into. I find a black band tee, but I can't find any of my basketball shorts with the adjustable waist.

I sigh and just grab whatever, hoping it'll fit.

"I found a shirt, but you're just going to have to deal with the shorts I picked out, I call through the closed bathroom door. I set the clothes down and go back to my room to change into a sweatshirt and flannel pajama bottoms. I'm pulling my hair up out of the way when Jace comes into my room, a pained expression on his face.

"Is this really the best you could do, or are you just screwing with me now?" he says, pointing at the pink girls boxers with little ducks on them.

"Yeah, I don't have anything else, why?"

"I absolutely _hate_ ducks, Clary. I don't know _who_ told you, but this isn't funny!" he exclaims, crossing his arms like a little kid.

"You're kidding right?" I ask in disbelief. "They're just ducks, chill."

"This is _so_ not cool," he mutters again and stomps out of my room with an armful of muddy clothes to put in the washer. I follow him and add my stuff before pouring the soap and starting it. Jace is sitting on the couch flipping through the channels when I come out.

"There's nothing on TV," Jace groans when I plop on the couch next to him and pull my fuzzy throw blanket over myself, trying to warm up.

"Give me it," I say and take the remote. "First off, you're in the infomercials, all the actual channels are the _other_ way," I say, scrolling the guide to the right section.

"Oo! Let's watch _Jackass!_ " Jace says, pointing excitedly to the screen. I roll my eyes and select the program, and am greeted by Steve-O trying to light a firecracker…in his ass.

"Oh, lovely."

"Watch this, it's great," Jace says, tugging my blanket over his bare legs, completely comfortable.

"I'd really prefer to not watch an idiot burn his butt hairs off via fireworks, thanks," I say, laughing at the ridiculous show. I change it to a less raunchy rom-com. Jace groans but sits back with me.

"SO," Jace says after a few minutes of silently staring at the television. "What's new with you, Clarissa?"

"Not much, _Jonathan,_ " I retort, knowing his hatred for his full name. "Cramming for finals on the commercial breaks, the usual."

"That sounds like a smart way to pass," he snorts. "Even I take the time to study here and there."

"Well, I am the Queen of Procrastination," I sigh. "I really hate school, though. I just want to be left alone with my art. What good is the quadratic formula when I'm going into an art program?"

"Filing taxes and crap like that would be more useful," I add as an afterthought. Jace nods.

"Why don't you show me some of your stuff?" he asks, watching me intently for my reaction.

"We've been over this- my private sketchbook is like a diary. I'm not comfortable sharing," I tell him firmly. His small smile seems to drop momentarily before he assumes a cocky attitude.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he says with a hint of sarcasm, but I get the feeling that he's being truthful- but what would he have to show me?

"Not a chance, dude," I laugh at him. This time he voluntarily lets his face drop, lines creasing his spotless forehead. He shrugs.

"It was worth a shot," he smiles slightly. I feel an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over me, like I just stomped over my elderly neighbor's herb garden. I sigh and sit back against the arm of the couch, staring at Jace as evenly as I can.

"Why do you want to see it anyways?"

"Because," he says, slowly calculating his words, "I want to get to know you better. You're always loud and obnoxious, but you don't _share._ I don't know your favorite bands, books, movies... I'm a curious bastard," he laughs.

I nod, thinking over his words, finding that they send a small wave of euphoria through my head, making me feel _very_ happy. I haven't had this kind of social interaction in a long, long while. I've known all of my friends since I was practically a baby, and I've never felt the need to make new ones.

With Jace, though, I find myself wanting to get to know him too. I know a little bit about him, but not enough to bring our friendship to a deeper, more personal level. Right now, we're more like acquaintances, and I'd very much like to change that. He's always hanging out with our group of friends anyways, so everyone else would probably appreciate the effort, too.

"Okay," I say, standing up and starting towards my room. When Jace doesn't follow, I go back to retrieve him by the arm, hauling him into my room and onto my bed. I go over to my desk and pull my sketchbook out, holding it to my chest and walking slowly over to him.

"You really don't have to, Clary, I understand that it's private, and that's fine," Jace says, the sincerity clear on his smooth, angled face. I smile and sit next to him, our shoulders and thighs brushing, giving me goosebumps.

"I want to, but you owe me," I tell him. "I'm not showing you the whole thing, just what I'm comfortable with you seeing." Jace nods in respect.

I angle myself slightly away from him, so that I can choose a few pages to show him. I find a few from a while back, when I was stressed over my math finals and needed to detox.

I turn and set the book in his lap, watching his face go slack and his pupils widen in surprise. It's a completely different style than what he's seen on my walls and around the house.

"This is from when I was studying for my Pre-Calculus exam," I tell him. "I used a lot of light and shadows. It's like an exercise for me, it relaxes me and takes me to where I really want to be. That was my mom's boyfriend's farmhouse upstate."

The rickety old barn is shadowed in areas by the bright moon, while the lake shines like a mirror, reflecting everything with almost perfect symmetry. It's personally a favorite landscape of mine; my mom agreed, and Luke was pleasantly surprised with the detail and serenity of it all.

Jace sits silently, his eyes pouring over the page, examining every detail, every crack in the barn, every ripple in the water, until he looks back up at me. A small smile lingers on his lips, making me want to smile in return.

"That's probably the nicest, most heartfelt, piece of art I have _ever_ seen. I can't believe you drew it, Clary." His compliments leave a deep blush on my cheeks and neck, so I let him have one last look at the picture before turning to another, much more simplistic drawing.

"I did this a while back, after the _Star Wars_ marathon." This one is just the simple _Star Wars_ logo, with deep set shadows surrounding it. Inside the letters I attempted to draw something resembling stars and a galaxy, but I'm not too pleased with the outcome.

"That's freaking sick, Clary!" Jace exclaims, pointing at the stars. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It wasn't easy- I don't even remember. I don't like it," I tell him honestly.

"Oh shut it, it looks good to me!" he playfully shoves my shoulder. I show him a few more, some just a collage of band logos, like _Crown the Empire, My Chemical Romance,_ and _5 Seconds of Summer._ He also sees a few portraits of my friends, but I don't let him get far, lest he turn to the one of him- shirtless, sweaty, as if he just finished a match.

"These are amazing, Clary," he says quietly, smiling as I put my sketchbook to the side. "Truly beautiful."

"Thank you."

"My turn, huh?" he says quizzically. I shake my head no, not needing him to share something in return, but he continues on anyways.

"You haven't met my father, have you?" he asked. Before I could respond, he continues. "Of course not. None of my friends have- he's always away with _business,_ or whatever. I only see him a few times a month, whenever he's home for a break or for holidays.

"Anyways, when I was pretty young, like 6 or 7, my mom passed away. I remember her a little, but what's more is that all I can seem to remember was her in the hospital; she had breast cancer."

"Oh my God, Jace…"

"Don't worry about it, I really don't mind. I don't talk a lot, so it's kind of nice to," he remarks when he sees my concern.

"Are you positive?" I ask quietly. He nods, but I find myself wanting to say more, but not wanting to break the moment or make him think that I don't want to hear it. If he wants to talk to me and vent, I want to listen.

"After she died, my father changed completely. I thought he was just sad, and I was too, so I just left him alone. He was still there, but he wasn't the same cheery dad anymore. But then, after a while, he still wasn't back to himself. I was getting through it, continuing with school, and playing with friends. But he wasn't.

"By the time I was 10, he still wasn't back to normal, or somewhat normal. He was more distant, and I started taking more responsibilities, like cleaning up around the house and feeding myself. That's when I started in on the MMA. He worked the same job, but he was always taking overtime, saying we needed the money. I think he was too upset to be at home with me, without mom. I've seen her childhood photos; I look just like her, even now."

Jace sighed and laid back on the bed, so I followed, propping myself up on an elbow. He mirrored my movement and resumed the sad story.

"When I got into high school, he took a new job that required him to travel- it's the same one he has now. I was plenty old enough to take care of myself, but it was lonely. I guess it's whatever, though. We were never extremely close, I was more of a mama's boy.

"I guess that's put me where I am now. Alec and I became friends, and then he introduced me to you guys, which was great," Jace finished with a sigh.

"You don't think your dad will ever come around?" I question.

"I have no idea, but if he did, it wouldn't make much difference. The damage is already done, and all that bull," Jace shrugs nonchalantly. I reach out and squeeze his hand. His face is brightened instantly with that adorable half smile.

"You turned out pretty good, though!" I say reassuringly. Jace looks down at my hand covering his, and after a moments deliberation, laces his finger through mine. His palm is warm and slightly calloused from the years of fighting, but not too rough. It's very comforting, having that small amount of protection right now.

I feel as if my own feelings are hitting me harder than Jace. He lost his mother, but he seems almost too weathered to be upset at this point, while I, on the other hand, have tears threatening my eyes. It surely explains his behavior, but now, knowing the full story, puts everything under a different, brighter light.

Sure, I've heard that he can be a pompous dick and a womanizer sometimes, but this gives me a little more insight.

Compared to all… _that_ , it makes my sketchbook diary seem pathetic. So, I do something I really didn't want to just a few minutes earlier.

I unhook my hand and smile at Jace, turning back to my sketchpad and ripping out a page.

"So, my little diary reveal has, like, _nothing_ on your life story. I want to give you something, but can you promise me something?" I stare him in the eyes, my lip caught between my teeth and the picture against my chest. He nods with confusion.

"Promise you won't laugh. This is huge for me, but I don't wanna come off as weird," I tell him before taking a deep breath and handing the paper to him with my eyes closed. I can hear the paper crinkle as he takes it in between his fingers, but then, I hear nothing.

No breathing, no creaking of the bed, _nothing._

I open my eyes to see Jace staring at me with a limp jaw. After about a minute of staring, he looks back down and then closes his eyes.

"Jace?" I ask, reaching out to place a hand on his arm, scooting closer to the seemingly hurt boy. He looks back up with dampened eyes, running a hand through his hair and giving a full teeth, watery smile. It's weak and sad, but it conveys so much.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it," I lean over the bed and slowly wrap my arms around him, hugging him tight. He doesn't hesitate to pull me closer and hug me even tighter. After five minutes of having my head smooshed against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat and feeling his hands ghost over my curls, I feel a soft pressure on my head and he pulls away.

" _Thank you._ " His voice is thick, but at first, I don't understand why he's so upset. When he pulls away enough for me to see his face, I see the huge smile on his face, the _happiness_ he's radiating. I think it's the happiest I've ever seen him.

"So I'm taking it that you don't find it creepy?" I say with a shaky laugh.

"No, I don't. I love it; it's the kindest thing a friend has done for me. I know you probably didn't think I'd react like this, but it's just…"

"You don't have to tell me," I say with a smile. He's never gotten this type of attention from his father, and it makes perfect sense. I just want to hug him again, and make him feel special _all_ of the time.

"I like you, Clary. You listen, and you don't push. You're gorgeous, and you're fun to be around."

"What?" I ask in shock, not expecting that at all.

"Don't make me repeat it, Clary," he whines, covering his face in slight embarrassment. I can see the extremely faint blush brushed over his cheekbones, giving his tanned skin a beautiful rosy tone.

"Wow," I breathe, a goofy smile creeping up onto my face. "Totally unexpected."

"No _other_ responses, Clary?" he asks, a sarcastic, hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know, I mean, we hardly know each other. What's it been, like, less than a month?" I ask, smiling, but secretly wish that I hadn't said that; I really _really_ like him. He's smart, funny, cute, and pretty sweet when he wants to be; it seems to be most of the time with me.

"That may be true…" he trails off and smiles, cupping his warm hand on my cheek, "But I don't really mind. It doesn't change anything."

"Yeah?" I ask, smiling up at him. I like him, but I'm not sure if I can handle anything _more_ right now.

"Mhm," he replies, moving his face slowly closer to mine, closing the distance between our faces, but pausing just before our noses could brush. "I'm fine with that, but… May I?" His hot breath fans across my face and I smile, closing my eyes and tipping my chin up, kissing him softly. I hold myself in place for a few moments before pulling back and pecking his soft lips chastely a few times.

Though it wasn't much at all, just a soft close-mouthed kiss, he smiles as if he just finished making out with me, looking so happy and accomplished and- _adoring_. His eyes follow his hand as he brushes my hair back, the smile never fading.

"I like you too, Jace."

"Good, because I want to take you out sometime. Soon," he adds on and leans back onto my pillows, smiling widely at me. I scooch over next to him and lay down, letting my head fall to the side, studying the line of his jaw, seeing his eyes flutter under closed lids and his chest move up and down slowly.

"You're staring, Clary," he breathes out quietly. I bite my lip and try not to laugh. Whoops. I turn my head back to the ceiling, staring at the blank white paint, imagining all that I could do with it. After some time, I feel myself falling off of that cliff of sleep, and welcome it with open arms, turning onto my side and snuggling into the warm, solid pillow beside me. Except, I feel the 'pillow' wrap an arm around me as well, and sigh deeply, but I don't care at this point. I'm too comfortable, too warm. So I just sleep.

* * *

 ** _Aye aye ayeeee, how was that? It's so cheesy but I absolutely love it! Lol, by far my favorite Clace dynamic (that I've written). Lemme know what you think. It was originally supposed to be just a standalone one-shot, but I could see myself doing a few more short drabbles for this (; I shall put up a little poll to see what yall think, so go to my page and vote!_**

 ** _Also, check out Little Girl by hufflepuffamity she's hella rad, I beta for this bau5. Go read it. (If you WANT, I guess...) It's the Pandemonium scene from Jace's POV, it's cooool!_**

 ** _Okie dokie, talk to you guys later, byeee! xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

So I've actually come up with an idea for a second part and I'm going to do it in honor of the New Year! Sorry I said before that I wasn't but yeah.

I'm working on it, so keep me on your following/favorites list to check it out when I post it! (:


End file.
